


“please… be mine. let me be yours. be the love of my life.”

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Even after two years of dating, every time Rhys’ lips brushed against her own, Feyre forgot how to breathe. And this time it was no different. His lips were soft against hers, lazily kissing her as his hips gently rolled against hers. Heat pooled between her legs and even though they were in the middle of a crowd, it might have just been the two of them.or: in which Feyre and Rhys are that couple that dry humps on the dance floor and Rhys is drunk and dramatic





	“please… be mine. let me be yours. be the love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever written something so fucking sappy.. enjoy!

Feyre watched from their usual booth as Mor dragged Rhys towards the dance floor and forced him to twirl her around like a little giggling girl.

Cassian sat beside her, a bottle of whiskey before them on the table and Feyre’s throat burning from drinking too much of it already. Azriel was on Cassian’s other side and the three of them silently watched as a very drunk Rhys stumbled to keep up with an even drunker Mor.

They were laughing like children and a bright smile bloomed on Feyre’s face as she watched them.

Cassian clinked their glasses together and finished his drink in one large gulp. “C’mon. I wanna dance, too.”

Feyre let him pull her out of the booth and drag her between the mass of bodies until they were right beside her boyfriend and his cousin.

Rhys’ eyes slid over her body appreciatively as Cassian let go of her hand.

Mor was the first to speak. Her voice slurred and hight pitched and barely audible over the blaring music. “Cass! Feyre!” Her eyes slid back to their booth, finger beckoning for a reluctant Azriel to join them.

Rhys used her distraction to let go of her and sidle closer to Feyre. “Hello, beautiful.” He purred, leaning his lips so close that his breath tickled her ear and placed his hands on her hips.

Feyre replied by pressing her fingers into his chest and dragging her nails over the silky material of his shirt. “Hey there.”

His fingers tightened on her body and she felt them glide down and around her body until he was gripping her by the ass and pulling her flush against him.

“Ugh, no humping each other in public.” Cassian groaned, seeing how their hips were pressed together, swaying in time with the beat.

Rhys let out a low chuckle that made Feyre’s toe curl and she knew that Cassian was fighting a loosing battle. She melted into Rhys’ touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers.

Even after two years of dating, every time Rhys’ lips brushed against her own, Feyre forgot how to breathe. And this time it was no different.

His lips were soft against hers, lazily kissing her as his hips gently rolled against hers. Heat pooled between her legs and even though they were in the middle of a crowd, it might have just been the two of them.

“I love you.” Feyre muttered against his lips. “So much.”

Rhys let out a choked little sound and Feyre broke away from his lips to look into his eyes.

She was surprised to find them glinting with.. tears. “Rhys?” She asked, heat suddenly forgotten. “What’s wrong.”

He just shook his head slightly, hands roaming up her back and tangling in her hair to pull her lips back against his.

“I love you, too.” He slurred the words against her lips and Feyre wasn’t sure if she had heard him despite the music or if the words had somehow been spoken right into her soul. “I don’t deserve you.”

She let out a laugh, relieved and filled with affection for this wonderful man. “You’re a sad drunk.”

He laughed, too and when she once again looked at his violet eyes, there were glinting with a strange sort of determination.

“What?” She asked, eyes widening as Rhys let go of her and took one step away.

With their bodies no longer touching, Feyre suddenly felt cold. She almost moved towards him, but was cut short when Rhys shakily dropped to one knee right before her in the middle of this dark, crowded club.

The people closest to them stopped dancing and gaped at him. But Feyre only had eyes for Rhys.

Distantly, she was aware that Cassian had barked out a curse loud enough to carry across the whole room and alert everyone to what was happening.

She was shaking her head slightly, her mind blank and heart beating wildly in her chest. “What are you doing?” She hissed and was certain that even if he couldn’t hear her, he could read the question on her face.

Rhys just reached for her hands, fingers entwining with hers and blinked up at her, adoration written all over his face. “Marry me, Feyre darling. Please. Be mine. Let me be yours. Be the love of my life. Marry me and make me the happiest man in the world.”

Feyre wasn’t sure she was breathing. Tears had welled up in her eyes and she just kept shaking her head, a laugh bubbling in her throat until she let out a little sob and pulled on his hands to make him stand up.

“You’re drunk, Rhys.” She said, when he reluctantly stood back up but pulled him close for another kiss. “I’m already yours.” She whispered against his lips.

-

The next morning, Feyre was woken up by a wickedly pounding headache. She let out a low groan, twisting onto her side to avoid the sunlight streaming in from the windows and was met by something small and hard digging into her cheek.

She cracked her eyes open, blinking and groaning again.

Rhys was lying on his side, hair still damp from a shower and a flashing her a grin that he shouldn’t be able to pull off after how much he had drank last night.

“Ugh.” Feyre moaned and her eyes drifted from his face to the black box set in the pillows between them. “What’s that?”

Her tongue was heavy and dry in her mouth and she wanted nothing but to sleep for a whole week.

“You didn’t give me an answer last night, so I thought I’d ask you again.” Rhys told her, his voice carefully blank. “This time, a little more dignified and with the proper tools.”

Suddenly, Feyre was wide awake. She sat up slowly, hands reaching out to the box and eyes fixed on Rhys’ expectant and hopeful eyes.

Her fingers shook as she flipped open the lid and despite knowing what was inside, she let out a small gasp. The ring was beautiful, dark and glistening and she remembered seeing it on his mother’s finger in all the photos he had shown her.

She swallowed hard. “Rhys?” Her voice came out like a small, teary whimper and she realized that she had begun crying.

His grin shifted into something softer and he gave her that look that made her heart melt. “Will you marry me, Feyre Archeron?” His voice was a caress against her soul and she didn’t need to think twice before she was nodding, tears streaming down her face and then she was gasping, “Yes. Of course, I will.”

His smile was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen as he plucked the box from her hands and gently slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly and for a moment, both of them just looked down at her hand.

“I love you so much.” Rhys said, his voice thick with emotion and when she looked back at him, he was crying, too.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down and twisting until she was on her back and his weight was pressing her into the mattress. “I love you, too. And I’m yours, Rhys. You’re mine. The love of my life.”

He let out something between a sob and a laugh and then his lips were on hers and she knew that she had spoken true.


End file.
